


Grunt, Smuggler of Sweets and Carer of Little Blue Children

by derekstilinski



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Babies, Caretaking, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Grunt is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara's daughter Juliana is having a very bad day, sobbing her eyes out. Grunt swoops in, to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunt, Smuggler of Sweets and Carer of Little Blue Children

Shepard loves being a dad. She really does. Waking up and knowing that her little blue daughter will be waking up too, setting her big green eyes on her daddy, reaching up for cuddles and love.

Right now, they're on a diplomatic mission, granted access to a recluse camp that is wary of traveling even a few planets away. The crew of the Normandy has set out to show their kindness, and that the people of the camp won't be harmed in Alliance space.

Liara says little Juliana can feel the light rock of the ship, and that sets Shepard at ease. She herself always sleeps better with the hum of the ship. Juliana has gotten accustomed quickly to being on the ship. She likes when Garrus takes her and lets her look out the windows. She likes trying to crawl her way to Jack and gnaw on her tattoos. She likes cooing at the galaxy map when Shepard picks their destination. Hell, she'll even fall asleep on Joker's lap listening to him ramble on about stuff he doesn't like.

But today... Today is not a good day. She woke up crying, and every time they get her somewhat calmed down, it's only a matter of time before she starts again. It has Shepard feeling helpless, unsure of what to do.

But she kisses Liara's head before taking Juliana into her arms anyway, "I'll take over. You haven't eaten all day, go get something from Gardner."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with her?" Liara asks, hesitant to go.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Shepard rubs soft circles on Juliana's back, "Go. Don't worry about it."

Liara gives a soft smile and presses a kiss to Shepard's cheek before boarding the elevator down to the mess. Shepard paces the room slowly as her daughter sniffles, "C'mon, Jules. Everything's okay, I promise,"

Juliana gives a quiet sob and hides her face against her daddy's shoulder. Shepard sighs and takes her to the window, "Look. You usually love that. I don't know what you want, kid. We've given you a bath, we let you stare at the hamster, we've given you every option of food consumable for your species and one almost-there tooth, given you a stim for that tooth pain... I'm not sure what you need, now,"

Juliana starts the telltale huff of working up another cry and Shepard's stomach sinks, "Ah, no. No, Jules, it's okay."

Soon, Juliana is wailing again and Shepard sits with her, trying desperately to calm her cries. When she hears the elevator, she's hoping it's Liara come to take pity on her. The door slides open and Grunt walks in, already saying something but halting the moment Juliana's crying hits his ears.

"What's happened? Why is the little blue one crying?" He asks, voice growling with concern.

"I'm not sure, honestly. Liara and I have tried everything." Shepard tells him, wiping the tears from Juliana's cheeks, skin a darker blue from all the rubbing. The pain of seeing her like that cuts deep for Shepard.

"That's no good," Grunt shakes his head in disapproval, stepping forward and opening his hands, "Give her here, Commander."

"I don't know what good it'll do. She's going to strain her throat. She's already irritated her skin." Shepard says as she transfers Juliana from her arms to Grunt's.

"She can't become a successful warrior like this," Grunt cradles her, turning his attention to her, "You can't become a successful warrior like this,"

Juliana hiccups with sobs and Grunt takes Shepard's seat. He runs his finger across her forehead, then down one section of her cowl. He repeats the soothing motion while he speaks to her, "How do you expect to govern armies and shout battle cries if you keep going with this? It will not be easy. Are you listening, little one?"

Juliana rubs at her eyes before opening them, wails dissolving into sniffles, with the occasional whine and sob.

Grunt nods, "That's better." he lets her curl into him and he begins to tell her about how he became an Urdnot, and then that on the next supply run he may smuggle her into the Citadel and buy her sweets.

"She's too young for that, Grunt." Shepard reminds him, soft grin on her face.

"Nonsense. She will have whatever he likes," Grunt says, like Juliana knows what they're talking about and will be upset that Shepard says no. He adds belatedly, "Commander."

Shepard's grin widens, and she gives in, plays along with a nod, "Fine."

Grunt smiles and does the krogan equivalent of cooing over her daughter. Juliana is calm and content in Grunt's arms, and he doesn't dare set her down, knowing if the little asari wants to be held by him, she will vocally show her protest until she gets her way. She pokes and touches bits of his armor, then grunts at him until he holds her closer, so she can touch his face.

Liara steps back into the room with a half eaten carton of what smells like Gardner's signature 'solid stew'. She looks surprised to see Grunt, hardened warrior, with soft little Juliana cooing and patting his cheek, "She's stopped crying. However did you do it?"

"I told her of my killings and promised to smuggle her sweets," Grunt says, "She's fine now."

Shepard has the moment to take some painkillers, grab the food carton from Liara and slump down in a chair. Liara smiles fondly and settles next to Grunt. Juliana lays her head on Grunt and closes her eyes. Grunt smiles, "I will carry her with me, so she doesn't get upset again."

"Are you sure?" Liara asks, just as Shepard says, "Hell yeah."

Grunt chuckles and gets up, grabbing Juliana's favorite blanket on the way out, "I'll bring her back. Maybe."

Shepard finds them three hours later, both asleep on the couch in starboard observation, faces covered in chocolate.


End file.
